Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is provided an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) that can print a document and an image. Planned blackouts are sometimes carried out due to the electric power supply and demand urgency in recent years. However, during the planned blackout, when the image forming apparatus suspends operating, it becomes obviously impossible to execute the reserved job at that time. This reduces the convenience for the user.
This type of problems have been dealt with by disposing a backup power supply. There is a technique that derives a predicted value of the power consumption required for completing the execution of the unexecuted reserved job and executes the unexecuted reserved job using the backup power supply when the remaining amount of the backup power supply is reduced to the predicted value when switching from the main power supply to the backup power supply. This technique ensures completing the execution of the reserved job before the backup power supply is run out and the reserved job disappears even when the blackout of the main power supply is prolonged.